


Text Message

by zombikki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, DeanCas - Freeform, Deanna Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Fem!Cas, Femslash, NSFW, Rule 63, fem!dean, fem!destiel, genderbent, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombikki/pseuds/zombikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castielle gets a text message during lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Message

She gets the text message in the middle of her theology lecture and  _Lord_  is she glad she decided to check it with her hands cupped around the screen to hide the wandering eyes of the frat boy next to her.

She has no idea how Deanna managed to take the photo by herself—the dirty blonde is laying on her stomach in nothing but a t-shirt, tube socks, and panties, with one of her feet playfully pulling the underwear away from her ass, giving the viewer just a peak of that perfectly formed derrière that she’s almost certain was sculpted by God Himself. 

Biting her lip, she smirks and looks down, typing with achingly eager fingers that are yearning to touching anything and everything in that photograph. 

_'class ends in 10, which means you better still be there by the time i get back'_

_'class starts in 30, which means u better walk fast if u want some of this ass, miss cass'_

By the grace of God himself, the lecture is over by the time she looks up from her phone; she’s out the door before anyone can even think to say  _amen._  

**Author's Note:**

> because I can never write anything more than a drabble
> 
> and that picture looked too much like fem!Dean for me to not
> 
> you're welcome 
> 
>  
> 
> [inspired by this](http://zombikki.tumblr.com/post/64281554954)


End file.
